Masked Killers
Two of Woodstock Initiative's mercenaries, unofficially known as the''' Masked Killers', were guest characters in Season One. The first killer appeared in the episodes ''Best Friends and The Passenger, while the second appeared in Riding to the Win through Sliding Downhill. History First Killer The killer was hired to isolate Erika from the rest of the kids and anyone else, so that it will be easier for the Woodstock Initiative to steal The Light within her. When Detective Gordon invites Adam, Diana and Zane to hear about the information he found on Erika, The killer lurks at the station and shoot Gordon to death just before he's able to tell the kids what he had found. The kids attempt to chase him, but there was already a motorboat waiting for him to escape on. He later appears in the next episode, where he sneaks into a train the kids take to Boston in attempt to blow it up. However, the kids and Gale reveal his plot, he's eventually killed by Gale and the bomb he planted in the train explodes with no casualties. Second Killer The second killer first appeared in Riding to the Win, where he shot Brady Stevens to death due to his relation to Erika. On the next episode, it is revealed he kidnapped Diana in order to exchange her for the amulets. After searching for Diana throughout the city, the kids and Gale are threatened by the killer and reach his hideout, where Gale appearently die when he blows up her car. However, it turns out she's alive and get in a fight with him. During the fight, he drops a medallion containing a picture of him with his brother, who turns out to be the first killer. Meanwhile, Max and Sidney found where Diana was held and freed her, enabling her to help Gale in the fight, and along with Zane they force him to flee. He later appears in Sliding Downhill, where (as suggested by Gale) he plans a car accident in order to isolate Adam, Diana and Zane from the rest of their classmates. When he attempts to attack them, a herd of wolves force him to work together with the kids, and he takes Zane on his motorbike as he's unable to walk. While looking for a safe place to stay at, he and Zane eventually come across the cave containing the portal to Murlonia. As they reunite with Adam and Diana, a Woodstock Initiative's helicopter comes to rescue him, resulting in a shootout between Gale and the grunts. During the fight, one of Gale's bullets hit him and he's abandoned by the helicopter to die. After his death, the kids bury his body in respect for his help. Personality Traits Little to none of the killer's personality traits were depicted in the series, aside from the moment when Gale discovers they are brothers, suggesting the second killer's actions might be a revenge or tribute to the first. Additionally, the seconf killer had a sort of change of heart when he realized he must help the kids in order to escape the wolves, eventually resulting in his death, and abandonment by his employers. Trivia *None of the killers were ever referred to by any name Category:Guest Characters (Season 1)